This application describes one facet of a broad multidisciplinary, multilevel cancer education program centered at the University of Colorado which ranges from pre-baccalaureate students: through professional school undergraduates: postdoctoral and continuing education for physicians, nurses, and dentists: to public cancer education in conjunction with cancer control programs. The activity for which support is sought is a program of Short Research Experiences for student assistants. About ninety research opportunities for medical, dental, or nursing students or for college undergraduates have been developed each with an experienced, funded investigator. A centralized, coordinated application, selection, and evaluation process is described. The aims of this Short Research Experiences Program are to encourage exposure of students to potential biomedical research career choices which may increase the availability of young investigators and to increase the awareness of many professional students to recent advances in cancer research as a definite contribution to their attitudes and effectiveness in the prevention and management of cancer.